Silverwolf's Rogue Gallery
Anarkhy A byproduct of the communist era and one of the most proficient and deadly mercenaries in all of human history, Anarkhy's combat skills are amplified by his insanity and obessession with absolving retribution with those that ruined him. Anarkhy always seems to have his eyes on someone, whether they be Silverwolf, a crime mobster of Duskhaven politician. It is never clear where his loyalties lie or what he's planning and that just makes him even more dangerous. Anubar Gargheris Carter was the childhood friend of Tomas Kulstar in ancient Elvonia. When the young boys discovered an ancient relic buried in the soil under their village, they decided to use its powers to protect their town from barbaric raiders. Gargheris later had a falling out with his friend and became the founder of the ancient Legion of Chaos. Before dying, Gargheris locked his soul into an inanimate Anubis statue. Today, Anubis drifts in and out of time and is Silverwolf's most ethereal and powerful foe. Able to slip in and out of the shadows, Anubis can manipulate entire cities to his cause and he isn't unwilling to play the long game. Beast Darren Willis was the boy scout for the Clan during its final years and their most promising warrior. Even training alongside Henry Silver in their youth, the two men became close friends. Darren was later tempted by power and corruption and betrayed the clan, allowing them to be destroyed. Darren disappeared afterwards and was thought dead, though all this time he was imprisoned by the Legion of Chaos who were performing experiments on him. They were trying to put him into a constant state of rage in an attempt to see how far they could go and how powerful the clansmen could become if pushed to his limits. Suffice to say, they suceeded. Darren murdered his captors and destroyed their entire fortress. He name renamed himself Beast and began inflicting terror on Duskhaven's streets. Blackwolf When a portal was opened to an alternate universe, an alternate Henry Silver who lost himself to the rage of the beast was brought into the world. Effectively, in an alternate timeline Henry chose to enter the rage permanently so he would be strong enough to kill every crime syndicate in all of Duskhaven, driven to madness after Professor Wrath took hostage his family and killed them all in front of him. Count Forduu One of Silverwolf's most mysterious and powerful foes, Count Forduu is known only as the silent leader of the Legion of Chaos. Visibly aged and deformed, Count Forduu is a telepath capable of driving men to insanity in mere minutes. The full extent of his power is unknown as he is rarely seen. Silverwolf fought him only on a few occasions, until Beast ripped out his heart before committing suicide. Catman The Forgemaster Gargoyle Benjamin Specter was Ghostman Jackal Jored Tallin Mogul Professor Wrath Raven The Sorceress A witch driven mad by the loss of her children. Now somewhere in between alive and a ghost. Similar to Sylvannas. Steelfist Yeti